Just Listen to Me!
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: Ichigo bilang 'KITA PUTUS' pada Rukia tanpa pikir panjang dan Rukia mendoakan hubungan Ichigo dengan Inoue berjalan lancar/ Bad Ending but Happy Ending/ DLDR / [warning inside]/ twoshoot, END!/ With humor in the end of story/ again.. I warn U 'Don't Like? Don't Read'
1. Chapter 1

**Just Listen to Me!**

** Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal, twooshoot**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

***Normal POV**

Laki-laki berambut menyolok itu memicingkan matanya. Menatap seorang gadis bermata _amethyst _yang berada tak jauh di depannya dan sedang bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki bermata _aqua green. _Ehem… oke, mungkin kalimat itu harus diralat mengingat laki-laki yang dimaksud hanyalah seorang guru, dan sebenarnya gadis itu hanya menanyakan rumus soal pada laki-laki itu. Tapi, tetap saja itu menjengkelkan.

"Oo… _arigatou nee_, Kaien-_dono_!" balas gadis itu pada gurunya yang ternyata bernama Kaien. Laki-laki berambut menyolok yang masih setia memicingkan matanya itu kini mulai mendengus kesal.

"A… _Doitamashita_, Kuchiki," jawab Kaien sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam muridnya. Sang gadis Kuchiki membungkuk sedikit, lalu perlahan meninggalkan Kaien di koridor sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" kesal laki-laki itu akhirnya. Sang gadis Kuchiki tersentak, lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat dikejutkan oleh orang di sampingnya.

Laki-laki berambut menyolok itu lalu menarik salah satu tangan Kuchiki. Menggenggamnya erat, takut-takut gadis ini akan segera pergi.

"Ichigo! Berhentilah cemburu, aku hanya menanyakan rumus soal pada Kaien-_dono_," sela Kuchiki. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan perlahan membalas genggaman laki-laki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia… sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika kau ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran, tanyakan saja padaku," geram Ichigo. Perlahan Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan koridor ruang guru dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Iya… iya… aku mengerti," sesal sang gadis, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia perlahan menyamakan langkah kecil kakinya dengan langkah besar Ichigo.

"Dengar Rukia. Pacarmu itu aku, bukan si jelek Kaien itu," kesal Ichigo. Tanpa sadar ia malah mempercepat langkahnya, membuat gadis miliknya itu terkekeh pelan dan ikut menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Ichigo.

"_Hai… hai_… Kuchiki Rukia adalah milik Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia mantap diiringi tawa kecilnya. Dan Ichigo hanya diam dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Oh iya… Rukia," tiba-tiba Ichigo memanggil Rukia dan menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia dengan kaget ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ichigo. Perlahan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia. menghapus jarak yang tadi sempat ada di bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman, sebuah ciuman hangat yang sangat diharapkan Rukia.

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou_!" sahut Ichigo pelan sambil melepar sebuah senyum. Rukia tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk Ichigo.

"_Arigatou_, Ichigo!" sahut Rukia malu.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Kau ingin jam tangan ini Ichigo?" tanya Rukia ketika melihat pacarnya itu sedang membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang ia pegang.

"Yah… aku sedang menabung. Butuh waktu sekitar 5 bulan bagiku untuk bisa mengumpulkan uang itu," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Dan hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman jahil dari Rukia.

"Hum… memang cocok di tanganmu," puji Rukia. Ichigo terkekeh, ia menatap wajah Rukia yang ada di depannya, lalu perlahan mengecup bibir gadisnya itu.

"Tentu saja," katanya sombong dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari bibir Rukia. Perlahan, semburat merah keluar di pipi mereka berdua ketika sadar mereka sekarang berada di café yang ramai. Dan, yah… wajah pengunjung café pun ikut-ikutan memerah melihat tingkah 2 orang remaja ini.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

3 minggu kemudian.

…

Rukia tersentak saat melihat Ichigo sedang asyiknya berbicara dengan Inoue. Ia lalu menemui Inoue dan mulai merengek pada Ichigo. Ia cemburu. Jelas sekali. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa kesepian. Ichigo sudah jarang bersamanya sekarang, Ichigo juga jarang mengajaknya kencan atau memarahinya saat ia sedang bersama Renji atau Kaien. Ia malah terkesan cuek dengan semua itu. Jujur, semua itu membuat Rukia merasa kesepaian, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa sekarang Ichigo lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Inoue.

"Ah… Inoue, sampai mana tadi?" kata Ichigo pada Inoue. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, sudah lama sekali Ichigo tak tersenyum padanya, tapi kenapa sekarang Ichigo dengan mudahnya memberikan senyum itu?

"Begini lho… Kurosaki-_kun_," Inoue membalas senyum itu dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka asyik berbicara dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan Rukia. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuat hati Rukia sedikit sakit. Kenapa Ichigo sekarang diam saja padanya?

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Rukia menutup ponselnya flipnya, lalu berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Terus bersorak dalam hati setelah ia berhasil membujuk pacarnya untuk berkencan besok.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu sang ratu malam berganti waktu dengan raja di siang hari. Semuanya sudah ia persiapkan. Tak ada satu pun yang ia lewatkan. Ia tak ingin kencannya kali ini berantakan. Semuanya harus berjalan lancar. Harus!

Rukia memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, menatap dinding kamarnya yang di penuhi poster chappy. Ia menerawang, apakah kencannya besok akan berjalan normal? Biasanya selalu ada hambatan saat ia berkencan dengan Ichigo. Entah itu karena teman-temannya yang mengganggu, atau karena ada acara mendadak yang tak bisa ditunda. Dan sekarang, mungkin saja hubungan Ichigo dan Inouelah yang menjadi penghalang. Tidak… tidak… Rukia, kau harus percaya pada perasaan Ichigo.

Rukia lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengingat saat dulu Ichigo dengan malu-malu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Saat Ichigo terus merecokinya masalah ia yang tidak makan. Saat Ichigo bersikap seperti anak kecil ketika ia terus saja menempel pada sahabatnya, Abarai Renji. Saat Ichigo dengan jengkelnya memarahinya ketika ia sering sekali bersama dengan Kaien, itu cemburu. Semua kenangan itu benar-benar membuat Rukia senang. Mempunyai pacar seperti Kurosaki Ichigo adalah hal langka, dan ia sekarang menjadi seorang gadis yang beruntung.

Ichigo mencintainya, sangat! Rasa khawatir selalu Ichigo tunjukkan padanya. Rasa sayang selalu Ichigo berikan padanya. Cinta selalu Ichigo utarakan padanya. tatapan cemburu selalu Ichigo berikan pada semua laki-laki yang berani menyentuhnya. Dan hal sama dialami Rukia, ia begitu mencintai Ichigo. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menggantikan Ichigo di hatinya, termasuk guru kesayangannya, Shiba Kaien.

Walaupun Shiba Kaien adalah seorang yang sempurna, ia tak akan pernah menggantikan posisi Ichigo di hati Rukia.

Memikirkan semua itu ternyata cukup membuat Rukia terserang kantuk. Perlahan, gadis itu menutup matanya. Berusaha mengistirahatkan iris _amethyst_nya yang terus memantulkan cahaya lampu. Sekarang, Rukia hanya bisa berdoa besok akan menjadi hari yang baik.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

Ichigo mengehentakkan kakinya pelan. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam di tangannya. Terus saja ia mengumpat dan berusaha menghubungi gadis kecilnya itu. Beberapa orang di taman hanya mencibir pelan melihatnya yang sudah bertingkah aneh.

"_Kuso_!" desisnya.

"I-Ichigo!" teriak seseorang. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam gadis kecil di depannya. Mata memicing, menahan kesal yang sedang memenuhi hatinya.

Gadis kecil itu berhenti di depannya, lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Darimana saja kau?" kesal Ichigo, membuat gadisnya itu tersentak kaget.

"Ma-maaf, tadi… aku nonton _The Adventure of Chappy_ di bioskop!" lirih gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu, Rukia?" teriak Ichigo. Kembali gadis kecil itu tersentak ketika pacarnya ini memakinya. "Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu selama 5 jam lebih di taman. Dan sekarang, kau datang dengan sebuah permintaan maaf dan mengatakan bahwa kau tadi menonton film anak-anak itu di bioskop?" lanjut Ichigo. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali hal yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Ma…"

"Berhenti meminta maaf Kuchiki!" teriak Ichigo kesal memotong perkataan Rukia. "Ah… aku tahu, pasti tadi kau bertemu dengan guru sialan itu dan kalian malah kencan berdua… iya kan?" Ichigo kalap. Ia terus saja memaki Rukia hingga wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"I-Iya. Ta-tadi… Kaien-_dono_ mengajakku nonton," aku Rukia. Rukia masih menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan tajam Ichigo.

"Lihat. Semalam kau merengek minta kencan denganku dan sekarang kau malah kencan dengannya. Sebenarnya siapa pacarmu? Apa sebenarnya kau menyukai si 'Kaien-_dono_'mu itu?" sindir Ichigo. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo. Sungguh, melihat wajah marah Ichigo membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Ichigo maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah… tidak seharusnya aku mengikuti Kaien-_dono_ ke…" untuk kesekian kalinya omongan Rukia dipotong Ichigo.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan memanggilnya Kaien-_dono_. Kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan akhiran '_sensei_' bukan '_dono_'," kesal Ichigo.

"A-Aku memanggilnya seperti itu karena aku menghormatinya," sela Rukia cepat.

"Cukup, Kuchiki. aku sudah muak mendengar semua alasanmu. Kau tahu seberapa kesalnya aku sekarang? Aku sangat kesal! KITA PUTUS!" teriak Ichigo sambil berjalan menjauh. Langsung saja Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo dan menghentikan langkah kaki Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku!" tegas Ichigo dingin.

"Ichigo… aku mohon maafkan aku. Kau bercanda, kan? Tidak mungkin kau minta putus denganku hanya karena masalah ini," sahut Rukia mengiba. Ichigo berdecih, lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Cheh… hanya karena masalah ini? Sudah lama aku menyimpan kesalku padamu. Aku sudah bosan mendengar semua celoteh tak jelasmu. Aku sudah bosan melihatmu menempel pada Renji dan Kaien-_dono_mu itu. aku kesal mendengar semua permintaan egoismu. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku hanya berusaha bertahan denganmu," kesal Ichigo. Rukia terdiam. Perlahan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Ichigo. Ichigo dengan angkuhnya menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Author's POV**

…

Kau berdecih, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Tanpa berusaha membatasi isinya. Kau menyakiti perasaannya, itu pasti. Kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ucapannya? Sebegitu kesalkah kau padanya?

Setelah ia melepaskan tangan mungilnya, dengan sombongnya kau pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu, kau menghentikan langkahmu dan kembali memarahinya ketika ia mengambil sesuatu di saku belakang celanamu. Kau memakinya, mengejeknya seakan-akan kalian tak pernah punya hubungan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada dompetku?" kau memakinya keras. Dan konyolnya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil membuka dompetmu. Dapat dengan jelas kau melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dari dompetmu. Bukan uang, bukan kartu kredit, bukan juga SIM. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, sebuah foto yang selalu kau simpan baik-baik di situ.

Ia memperlihatkan foto itu padamu. Kau melihat dirimu dan dia sedang tersenyum lembut. Di foto itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas kau menempelkan dagumu ke puncak kepalanya. Kau terlihat begitu bahagia dengannya, kalian saling tersenyum dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai sebuah kenangan tak terlupakan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Ini foto kita," katanya lembut. Kau tahu, ia hanya memaksakan senyumnya, terlihat sekali dari alisnya yang saling menarik diri. Perlahan, kedua tangannya merobek kertas itu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang ia sedang merobek foto kesayanganmu? Kenapa kau hanya diam di tempat, kenapa kau tidak panik? Apakah kau benar-benar sudah membencinya?

Kau tersentak saat ia meremas salah satu bagian dari foto yang ia robek. Bagian dari foto yang merupakan gambaran dirinya. Perlahan, dengan tangan gemetar ia menyerahkan bagian foto yang lainnya padamu. Bagian foto yang menunjukkan dirimu.

"Ini. Ini milikmu. Ma-maafkan aku karena sudah bersikap egois dan tak bisa memahamimu," katanya pelan. Kau menyadarinya bukan? Kau menyadari suaranya yang bergetar itu. Namun, kenapa kau masih tetap dengan angkuh membalas kalimatnya itu.

"Aku bosan mende…" kali ini ia yang memotong kalimatmu. Sebuah tindakan yang tepat untuk menghadapi orang sepertimu.

"_Just listen to me_!" lirihnya pelan. Kau terdiam, lalu melipat kedua tanganmu di dada. Kau memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Ini. Ambil dulu foto milikmu," katanya pelan. Dengan kesal kau mengambil foto yang tinggal setengah itu. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa kau baru merasa menyesal sekarang?

Kau dan dia terdiam sejenak. Melihatnya yang hanya diam, kau memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganmu. Kau lalu tersentak ketika ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak kado yang ia sodorkan padamu.

Kau mengernyit bingung. Namun, kau masih tetap mempertahankan kemarahanmu. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala.

"Ini… tadi… aku memang pergi menonton dengan Kaien-_dono_. Tapi, alasanku lama sebenarnya adalah untuk membeli hadiah ini padamu," sahutnya pelan. Kau tersentak, mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama kau lupakan. Kembali ia melempar senyum padamu. Kini kau menyesalinya bukan?

"_Omedetou_… Ichigo. Hehe…. Kau ingat? Hari ini tanggal 29 Februari, hari jadi kita yang ke 1 tahun. Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Hehe… sekarang kita sudah tidak pacaran lagi, ya!" katanya dengan semangat. Ia kembali tersenyum dan kau hanya menautkan alismu. Kau tersentak melihat wajahnya. Melihat wajahnya yang bahkan tanpa ia sadari sudah dipenuhi air mata. Dengan cepat kau mengambil kotak kado di tangannya dan berusaha membantunya menyeka air matanya. Kau kesal Ichigo? Kau kesal ketika ia menepis tanganmu?

"Eh… kok basah. Aduh…" ia berusaha mengelap pipinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan kalian dengan senyuman. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa dia setengah mati menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya?

"Ru-Rukia. ma…" kau berusaha meminta maaf. Kau menyesali semuanya sekarang, kau ingin mengulangi hal itu.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau membenciku, sekarang kita sudah putus. Kau bisa mengajak ngobrol Inoue dengan leluasa sekarang," ia terus memaksa senyumnya, sambil menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Dan kau masih terus berusaha meminta maaf padanya.

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Sekarang pergilah kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Inoue bukan?" ia masih menghibur dirinya dan dirimu dengan senyuman. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuhmu yang hendak memeluknya. Setelah semua itu kau masih ingin memeluknya? Kau pria kurang ajar, Ichigo!

"Jangan memelukku. Jangan menganggapku anak cengeng yang akan harus dikeloni," sergahnya cepat. Ia tahu kau hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Atau sebenarnya kau memang ingin menghiburnya, meminta maaf, dan meminta untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian.

Perlahan ia berjalan mundur, lalu berlari menjauh darimu. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau hanya menatapnya, tanpa berusaha mengejarnya.

Kejar dia, Kurosaki Ichigo! Bukankah kau mencintainya?

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Normal POV**

…

Ichigo mengejar Rukia. Berusaha menceritakan apa yang sekarang ia alami. Ia begitu menyesal. Ia tak suka melihat air mata menetes di pipi gadis kesayangannya itu. Terus saja ia mengumpat, kenapa mulutnya bisa dengan lancangnya mengatakan kata 'putus'? Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya terbakar api amarah yang ia sulut sendiri?

Ia menyayangi Rukia, sangat! Ia bahkan meminta saran dari temannya, Inoue. Ia meminta saran dari Inoue hadiah apa yang biasanya akan disukai gadis? Dan sekarang semua itu sia-sia.

Sekarang, apa yang ia lakukan? Ichigo hanya diam, menatap Rukia yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh orang yang ia benci. Orang yang ia benci karena selalu saja menjadi saingannya.

Rukia memeluk erat tubuh Kaien, dan menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

Perlahan, Ichigo membuka kotak kado pemberian Rukia. Ia tercengang menatap isinya. Sebuah jam tangan yang sempat ia inginkan. Sebuah jam tangan dengan harga mahal yang perlu waktu baginya untuk membelinya.

"_Kuso_!"

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Listen to Me!**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal, twooshoot**

**Fic gaje lainnya yang sempet nongkrong di otak author gaje ini. Huahahahahaha…. Saya berharap anda menikmatinya yah… ^^/ dan lagi, chapter yang satu ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya! *sedikit? #plak!**

* * *

Balasan review buat yang gak login

**Guest-san :** Thanks banget udah menyempatkan diri untuk RnR fic abal ini. Haha... 'nyes' yah? Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku gak tau di chapter 2 ini kamu menikmati atau nggak, tapi kuusahakan sebaik mungkin lho.

**Ika-chan:** Haha... tenang ajah. Ichiruki 4ever, aku gak suka si Inoue di pairngin ama Ichigo, dia lebih cocoknya ama Ishida -,-/ Thanks for RnR

**Chappy (1): **Thanks for RnR. Udah kulajutin nih ^^/ Happy reading!

**Aina Kurokichi : **Hehe... tenang saja. Saya sudah menjalankan kewajiban saya, saya tidak mau berdosa karena meninggalkan hal yang wajib ^^/ Thanks banget udah RnR, silakan menikmati chapter 2

**Rukichigo :** Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau bagus. Thanks for RnR, udah kulanjutin nih ^^/

**Mongirl **_: As your wish master_! Thanks for RnR ^^/

**Nyia : **He...? menarik? Baguslah kalau readers suka, aku lagi seneng-senengnya bikin fic yang nyesek! :D... udah kuusahakan update kilat (tapi gak tau ini kilat ato nggak -,-") Thanks for RnR

**Chappy (2) **: (apakah ini orang yang sama dengan 'Chappy (01)' diatas?) udah saya lanjutkan, berarti saya tidak berdosa. Happy reading. Thanks for RnR :D

**Miss K :** reviewnya udah kubales kan? :/

**Ryuuta Kagami** : Thanks for RnR ^^/ lucu ya? Haha... maaf kalo merasa gak nyaman -,-" dan juga... manggil aku biasa aja –cukup Ichi ato Ichiru, gak usah pake senpai :)

**Nothing** : Thanks for RnR. Thanks juga untuk dukungannya :)

**Numpang Lewat : **Makasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview dan mendukung.

**Guest :** Terima kasih udah RnR. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya :)

* * *

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

**_Don't Like, Don't Read, so…_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

.

.

.

***Normal PoV**

**…**

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Lalu berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia terkejut, rasa cemburu dan sakit hati memenuhi hatinya.

Sekarang, mata musim gugurnya itu sedang menatap apa yang pacar –mantan!- nya itu lakukan. Rukia memeluk erat tubuh Kaien, menangis dalam pelukan pria yang selalu Ichigo benci.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih pada kotak yang sekarang ia pegang. Perlahan, ia membukanya dan mendapati sebuah jam tangan di dalamnya? Oh… jam tangan yang sangat inginkan. Sebuah jam tangan yang butuh waktu 5 bulan baginya untuk menabung agar bisa membeli jam tangan itu.

Ichigo terdiam, kembali ia menatap Rukia dan Kaien yang ada di sudut taman, tengah duduk berdua sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat Kaien perlahan menghapus air mata di pipi Rukia. Dapat dengan jelas Ichigo melihat pria itu membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat ia yakini adalah sebuah hiburan.

Kekesalan Ichigo bertambah ketika melihat Kaien memeluk Rukia.

Dengan kesal, Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Entahlah, sekarang tubuhnya bahkan bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya. Namun, langkah Ichigo terhenti saat melihat tindakan Rukia. Rukia membalas pelukan itu. Mereka berpelukan, saling berbagi kehangatan dan…. **_Kenapa keadaan itu seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa mereka sekarang sudah saling menyatakan perasaan? Tidak! Ichigo… kau tidak boleh percaya! Kau tahu sekarang Rukia masih menyukaimu bukan? Sekarang temui dia dan ucapkan kata 'maaf' padanya! Perbaiki hubungan kalian!_**

Ichigo membulatkan tekadnya! Ia tidak mau terpengaruh penglihatannya sendiri.

**_Hei… Ichigo. Kenapa kau lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahmu?_**

Ichigo tercengang melihat Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Oke, mungkin itu membuat perasaan Ichigo sedikit lega, namun yang membuatnya tercengang adalah ekspresi dan ungkapan Rukia setelahnya.

"_Arigatou_… Kaien-dono! Kau benar, sekarang aku sudah bukan lagi pacarnya, aku… harus melupakannya!" sahut Rukia mantap.

"Anak pintar!" sahut Kaien membalas senyum Rukia. Ia lalu mengelus rambut Rukia pelan, kemudian menggandeng tangan Rukia. "Nah… bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop sekarang? Kudengar ada _The Adventure of Chappy season 2_!" ajak Kaien sambil tersenyum. Rukia membalas gandengan tangan dan senyuman Kaien.

"Baiklah… ayo!" jawab Rukia girang. Rukia dan Kaien lalu berdiri dari duduk mereka dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Ichigo.

_ **Ichigo… kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau merasa cemburu sekarang? Jika iya… cepat kejar mereka! Atau… kau terlalu shock hingga kakimu itu lemas untuk melangkah?**_

"_Kuso_!"

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Ichigo's PoV**

**…**

Aku membanting pintu kamarku pelan. Lalu merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Berkali-kali menghela nafas, dan meremas sprei di bawahku. Sial, aku benar-benar kesal.

Aku memiringkan tubuhku. Melihat dinding kamarku yang hampa tanpa tempelan apapun. Rasa kesalku kembali naik.

"Sial!" teriakku berang. Aku mengubah posisi berbaringku menjadi duduk. Tanpa sengaja, aku menyenggol meja di sebelah kasurku. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah meja itu. Ah… sial, kenapa di atas meja itu ada fotoku dan fotonya.

Perlahan, tanganku menggapai foto dengan bingkai hitam itu. Sempat aku berhenti dan membuang muka, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap menyambar foto itu.

Foto itu… foto yang sama dengan foto di dompetku. Sayangnya, foto di dompetku sudah dirobek oleh…. _Rukia_. Tanganku lalu merogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan bagian dari foto yang dirobek Rukia.

Aku mengernyit, begitu menyakitkan mengingat semua kejadian sore tadi. Sekarang… kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan? Aku berdecih.

Aku masih memegang kedua foto di tanganku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Oh… aku merindukan Rukia. Tapi, apakah dia merindukanku? Ada sedikit rasa takut di hatiku saat membayangkan hal itu. Entah mengapa. Padahal, selama ini akulah yang sering memarahi Rukia. Eh? Tunggu dulu… apakah Rukia tadi berniat menyerah begitu saja tentangku adalah karena sifatku yang terlalu pencemburu.

Langsung saja aku mengambil ponsel flipku yang ada di atas meja. Sambil mencari kontak dengan nama Rukia, tanganku yang lain perlahan meletakkan kembali foto berbingkai.

Namun, aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ponselku menerima sebuah panggilan masuk dari… Rukia?

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Author's PoV**

**...**

Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Setelah melihat semua tindakannya sore tadi, kau benar-benar merasakan sebuah ketakutan. Entah ketakutan pada apa itu. Yang jelas kau benar-benar takut mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan darinya.

Saat ini kau baru saja ingin menghubunginya. Mencoba menjelaskan padanya keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Mencoba memperbaiki kembali hubungan kalian. Mencoba menepis pemikiran bahwa dia sekarang sudah mulai melupakanmu.

Tapi, sungguh hebat. Hanya dengan melihat sebuah nama di layar ponselmu, perasaan galau yang dari tadi terus menyelimuti hatimu perlahan menghilang. Dengan sebuah senyum konyol kau menerima panggilan itu.

"_Mosh_.…" kau baru saja ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata formal yang selalu diucapkan oleh orang-orang saat berbicara lewat telpon, namun kata itu bahkan tak kau selesaikan lantaran ia langsung memotongnya.

"Cepat keluar!" katanya tegas. Sebuah nada 'tut' pelan memekikkan telingamu saat ia langsung mematikan sambungan. Dahimu bertaut, kau merasa bingung, tentu saja bingung. Apa maksudnya menyuruhmu keluar?

"Onii-chan~ ada Rukia-chan!" suara adikmu menggema di rumah. Sekarang kau tahu, dia sudah ada di rumahmu. Tapi, apa yang mau ia lakukan? Sebuah pemikiran bagus muncul di kepalamu. Kau berpikir ia akan meminta maaf padamu dan hubungan kalian akan segera kembali.

Cheh... kau tahu Ichigo? Pemikiranmu itu sungguh konyol. Kau berpikir dia akan meminta maaf padamu sedangkan yang sebenarnya membuat masalah ini adalah kau sendiri?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kau langsung beranjak dari ranjangmu, lalu berlari turun menuju lantai satu. Namun, matamu langsung membulat ketika membuka pintu. Emosimu langsung memuncak melihat apa yang ada di depanmu. Kenapa kau begitu mudah terpancing emosi, Ichigo? Yang kau lihat hanyalah seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang membawa kardus bersama seorang pria.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" kau bertanya dan berusaha tidak memedulikan pria di sebelahnya.

"Ini!" sahutnya cepat. Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaanmu, ia malah menyerahkan kardus itu padamu. Kau dengan perasaan kesal menerimanya saat melihatnya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum pada pria itu, bermaksud menginstruksikan pria itu untuk memberikan kardus lainnya padamu.

"Ini… apa?" kau bertanya sambil meletakkan kardus kedua di lantai.

"Ah… Ini…" pria itu berusaha menjawab pertanyaanmu, bermaksud mewakili gadis itu untuk berbicara.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu," kau malah memaki pria dengan nada kesal. "Apa isinya, Rukia?" kali ini kau bertanya padanya dengan nada jengkel. Kau menatap mata indahnya, berharap ia akan segera menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Isinya? Haha… semuanya hadiah yang kau berikan padaku," jawabnya dengan sebuah tawa di bibirnya. Matamu seketika membulat. Kau kaget ketika ia mengatakan bahwa 2 kardus yang tadi ia berikan semuanya merupakan hadiah yang pernah kau berikan padanya. Dan sekarang... dia mengembalikannya. Untuk apa dia mengembalikannya?

"Ke…" kau berusaha bertanya padanya, namun sebelum kau menyelesaikan sebuah kata, tiba-tiba pria itu memotong ucapanmu.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan Kuchiki, Kurosaki? Menurutku akan lebih baik jika semua barang yang berhubungan denganmu di kembalikan," jawab pria itu dengan santai. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah pria itu. Lagi-lagi kau bertindak di luar kendali, sekarang emosilah yang menguasai hatimu. Dengan kesal kau menarik kerah baju pria itu.

"Sialan. Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku? Kau pikir karena kau guru aku akan bersikap sopan padamu?" kau berkata dengan geram. Dan kembali hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pria itu. Kau memicingkan iris hazelmu pada iris _aqua green_ di depanmu.

Plak! Kau tersentak saat sebuah tangan mungil menghantam pipimu. Kau kembali tercengang dan mengalihkan pandanganmu padanya.

"Jangan bersikap kurang ajar pada Kaien-dono. Kita sudah tidak lagi pacaran, jadi... apa maksudmu dengan 'mencampuri urusanmu'? Kita... sudah tak punya hubungan lagi... Kurosaki-kun," jawabnya dengan nada yang terkesan... dingin. Perlahan, kau melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu di kerah baju pria itu.

Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, emosilah yang mengusai hatimu. Semua tindakan yang kau lakukan sekarang sama sekali tak kau pikirkan. Kau mengeluarkan semua emosimu tanpa membatasinya.

Sekarang, kau mulai tertawa tak jelas. Mencibir pelan dan kemudian menatap wajahnya.

"Haha... kau benar. Sekarang kita sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi. Oh... apakah kalian sekarang sudah pacaran?" kau meledekkanya dengan nada yang tak kalah dinginnya dengan nada yang tadi ia keluarkan. Saat kau mulai bisa mengendalikan emosiku, yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengumpat dalam hati karena mengatakan hal itu. Namun, kenapa kau sama sekali tak berusaha memperbaiki kalimat itu? Apa karena kau memiliki gengsi yang tinggi hingga kau malu memperbaikinya?

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu saat melihatnya mulai menggandeng tangan pria itu dan tersenyum manis. Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum manis saat kau meledeknya?

"Doakan saja karena mungkin hal itu akan segera terkabul. Begitu kan, Kaien-dono," jawabnya. Ia menatap wajah pria itu dan mulai saling melempar senyum. Kekesalanmu kembali memuncak.

"Kalau begitu... kami permisi... Kurosaki-kun!" katanya lagi. Kau tersentak ketika ia menekankan namamu dalam kalimatnya.

"Ya... pergilah jauh-jauh. Kuharap hubungan kalian berjalan lancar," kesalmu. Untuk kesekian kalinya kau mengutuk mulutmu yang terus saja mengucapkan hal yang menurutmu tidak perlu.

Perlahan, kau melihatnya dan pria itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Ia begitu menempel pada pria itu. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan canda, hal yang selama ini kau lakukan dengannya, sekarang sudah ia lakukan dengan pria itu.

Sekarang kau hanya diam. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu tadi? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh mengatakan bahwa kau mengharapkan hubungan mereka berjalan lancar? Bukankah kau berharap hubungan mereka tak akan pernah terbentuk? Sekarang kau mengakuinya bukan, Ichigo? Sekarang kau mengakui bahwa dirimu itu bodoh!

"_Kuso_!" hanya kata itu yang sekarang bisa kau keluarkan.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Rukia's PoV**

**...**

"Kalau begitu... kami permisi... Kurosaki-kun!" kataku sambil melempar senyum padanya. Aku mengeratkan gandengan tanganku.

"Ya... pergilah jauh-jauh. Kuharap hubungan kalian berjalan lancar," kesal Ichigo. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit merasa terhina dengan kalimat itu. Tapi, aku yakin Ichigo benar-benar kesal padaku hingga memakiku dan menyuruhku pergi.

"Sudahlah... jangan bersedih lagi, Kuchiki! Ayo, sekarang kuantar kau pulang," kata Kaien-dono menenangku. Ah... melihat senyumnya sungguh membuatku senang. Aku membalas senyum Kaien-dono, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan daerah rumah Kurosaki.

Saat sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Mataku tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Kembali aku tersenyum konyol dan berusaha menghapusnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki?" tanya Kaien-dono khawatir. Aku tersenyum padanya, sambil berusaha menghapus air mata di pipiku yang terus mengalir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku.. hanya sedih, ternyata Ichigo memang sudah tak lagi menyukaiku. Tapi, seperti yang Kaien-dono katakan... aku... akan berusaha melupakannya. Aku tahu sekarang dia sudah menyukai Inoue dan Inoue sendiri menyukainya. Jadi, sekarang aku hanya berharap hubungan mereka akan berjalan lancar," kataku. Aku memaksakan senyumku, berusaha menghilangkan kerutan yang ada di dahi Kaien-dono.

"Kau... jangan memaksakan dirimu," lirihnya. Perlahan, tangannya menghapus air mata di pipiku dan kembali aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Semua ucapan yang aku katakan pada Kaien-dono tadi tulus kukatakan. Aku benar-benar mendoakan hubungan Ichigo dan Inoue berjalan lancar. Tapi, sejujurnya aku tak bisa melupakan Ichigo. Aku... sudah benar-benar mencintainya. Haha... walaupun foto di dompet Ichigo sudah kurobek, foto yang sekarang masih ada di dompetku masih utuh. _Well_, setidaknya aku ingin menyimpan satu kenangan dengannya.

Semua hadiah yang Ichigo berikan padaku kukembalikan karena aku takut aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyukainya lebih dari sekarang. Dan untuk saat ini, cukuplah dengan sebuah foto. Hanya dengan sebuah foto, kuharap perasaanku tak akan meluap seperti air dalam gelas penuh yang terus diisi.

Sekarang, hatiku sudah cukup penuh oleh Ichigo. Jika aku masih menyimpan semua barang pemberiannya, mungkin isi hatiku akan meluap dan membuatku kehilangan beberapa kenangan tentangnya. Dan aku... tidak ingin itu terjadi!

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Author's PoV**

**...**

Kau memasuki kamarmu dengan dua buah tumpuk kardus di tanganmu setelah mengumpat di depan pintu rumahmu. Semua barang-barang di dalam kardus itu memang pemberianmu.

Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah mengumpat saat kau mengabsen satu-persatu barang dalam kardus itu. Tak ada satu pun barang pemberianmu yang tertinggal padanya, semua barang yang kau berikan memang benar sudah ia kembalikan.

"Sial... sial... sial...," kau mengumpat. Kau benar-benar merasa kesal saat memegang barang-barang itu. Boneka, jam, syal dan seluruh barang itu benar-benar sudah memiliki baunya, membuatmu merasa kesal ketika otakmu mulai memainkan kembali ingatan-ingatan saat kalian bersama dulu.

Dengan kesal kau membereskan semua barang itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas lemari. Setelah itu, kau membuka laci meja di sebelah kasurmu, mengeluarkan sebuah barang yang sekarang menjadi kenangan paling berharga bagimu. Kau mengeluarkan benda itu, sebuah jam tangan pemberiannya.

Perlahan, dengan perasaan hati yang bercampur, kau mendekatkan jam tangan itu ke bibirmu, lalu mencium jam tangan itu dengan penuh kasih. Seakan-akan jam tangan itulah bibirnya.

Lama. Lama sekali kau mencium jam tangan itu. Perlahan, air matamu menetes. "Maafkan aku... Rukia!" hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan. Kau mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya kau ucapkan padanya pada sebuah jam tangan. Sebuah benda mati pemberiannya yang tak akan mungkin bisa mengerti dirimu.

...

Kau sadar, Ichigo? Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Setelah kejadian itu, kau hanya diam. Sama sekali tak berniat memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Dia bersikap normal padamu, dan kau malah mengambil jarak dengannya. Cheh... apakah itu sikap lelaki sejati?

Kau hanya bisa menggigit bibirmu saat ia dengan tenangnya mengubah panggilannya padamu. Ia sudah membuang panggilan sayangnya padamu dan merubahnya dengan panggilan normal. Sebuah panggilan yang biasa dipakai temanmu, Inoue. Aneh, kenapa hanya dengan panggilan 'Kurosaki-kun' kau begitu sakit hati?

Perasaan sakitmu terus bertambah saat melihatnya begitu menempel pada pria yang menurutmu menyebalkan itu. Ia terus saja mengabaikan semua panggilanmu. Entah sudah berapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab darimu di ponselnya.

Tapi, apa kau tahu? Perasaan kesal juga memenuhi hatinya saat melihatmu juga begitu menempel pada Inoue, kau menganggap itu hal biasa karena alasan yang kau pakai hanyalah 'kami teman'. Tapi, kau tahu bukan, itulah yang namanya cemburu? Kau tahu bukan hal yang sama sedang kau alami sekarang? Jika kau bertindak biasa dengan perempuan lain, apa salahnya ia bertindak biasa dengan pria lain?

...

Lihat betapa bodohnya kalian. Kalian saling menyukai dan terkadang kalian sama sekali tak bisa menahannya. Saat pelajaran kalian terus saja melirik satu sama lain. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan rindu kalian. Betapa bodohnya kalian hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menahan perasaan kalian.

Kau yang duduk di posisi paling belakang hanya bisa menatap punggung dan rambutnya. Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama. Dia terus saja mengalihkan iris _amethyst_nya itu padamu saat pelajaran olahraga dan istirahat berlangsung.

Kalian hanyalah remaja yang tak bisa jujur. Kalian hanyalah remaja yang terus saja menjaga gengsi. Kalian hanyalah remaja yang sama-sama keras kepala. Kalian hanyalah remaja yang sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan lawan bicara kalian. Apakah dengan semua itu kalian pikir kalian bisa kembali bersatu? Berpikirlah! Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu kalian berdiam diri, tak bisakah kalian jujur? Setidaknya pada diri kalian sendiri! Pada perasaan kalian sendiri.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Normal PoV**

**...**

Ichigo sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor. Ochi-sensei memintanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah berkas tadi. Dan sekarang tugas itu sudah selesai.

"Kuchiki, kau benar-benar sudah putus dengan Kurosaki?" Ichigo tersentak ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan. Ia lalu mencari asal suara itu. Dan mendapati segerombolan gadis sedang menyudutkan... Rukia? Apa-apaan gadis-gadis itu? Berani sekali mereka mengganggu Rukia. Ichigo mulai melangkahkah kakinya menemui Rukia. Ia tahu gadis-gadis itu adalah _fansgirl _nya, dan ia yakin mereka sedang mengancam Rukia. Ichigo begitu yakin karena selama ini, ia selalu melindungi Rukia dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Iya... benar, aku sudah putus dengannya," jawaban dari Rukia mulai membuat Ichigo memperlambat langkahnya, sayangnya sekarang ia sudah cukup dekat untuk dapat dipergoki melihat gadis-gadis itu.

"Ah... lihat, bahkan Kurosaki-kun datang menemui kalian untuk mengatakan bahwa kami sudah putus. Bukan begitu, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Rukia, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Rukia memaksakan senyum itu. Sayangnya, Ichigo menganggap kalimat itu adalah kata hati Rukia. Namun, untuk sekarang Ichigo memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Kurosaki-kun dan kalian tahu? Sekarang aku bahkan sudah berpacaran dengan Kaien-dono," jawab Rukia enteng. Senyuman masih mengembang di bibirnya. Membuat Ichigo sukses membulatkan matanya. Sekali lagi, rasa kesal menguasai akal sehat Ichigo.

"Oh... benar sekali. Kami sudah putus sekarang, Rukia sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Shiba-sensei dan aku sudah berpacaran dengan Inoue," sinis Ichigo. Ah... sial, kenapa lagi-lagi Ichigo terbawa emosi.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling melempar tatapan sinis. Sebuah sengatan kecil diantara mata mereka, membuat mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Saling mengumpat karena kejadian ini. SIAL! Itulah yang mereka katakan.

"Jadi begitu? Si Kurosaki itu sudah pacaran dengan Inoue?" umpat Rukia. Dahinya saling menarik diri, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Pernyataannya bahwa ia berpacaran dengan gurunya itu mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh, dan ia yakin hubungan antara murid dan guru itu akan dilarang. Tapi, masa bodoh! Semuanya sudah ia ucapkan.

Dan kalimat yang dilontar Ichigo tak jauh bedanya. "Ternyata dia benar-benar sudah pacaran dengan Kaien itu?" kesal Ichigo. Ichigo mengentikan langkahnya, lalu meninju dinding di sebelahnya. Kerutan permanen di wajahnya bertambah.

Kesal... kesal... kesal... Ichigo dan Rukia benar-benar kesal sekarang!

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun, apa kau tahu alasan Kuchiki-san menjauhiku sekarang?" tanya Inoue. Sekarang ia dan Ichigo sedang bersama di taman. Oke, mungkin perlu diralat karena sebenarnya Ichigo tak sengaja bertemu Inoue.

"Entahlah," jawab Ichigo dengan nada rendah. Ia lalu membuang mukanya. Sial, kenapa di taman ini begitu banyak pasangan sih? Dan lagi, kenapa ia sekarang terlihat sedang berkencan dengan Inoue?

...

Rukia sedang berjalan di taman. Rencananya adalah ingin bertemu dengan Kaien-dononya yang mengajaknya untuk nonton _The New Generetion of Chappy_. Jadi, ia datang lebih awal. Sialnya, dalam perjalanan menuju taman hampir semua orang di taman ini menghabiskan awal musim semi mereka bersama pacar? Kenapa ia harus tersiksa dengan semua keadaan ini? Kenapa sekarang Rukia hanya sendiri?

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kaget melihat apa yang di depannya. Dapat dengan jelas ia melihat Ichigo dan Inoue sedang berjalan bersama dan saling melempar senyum. Lagi-lagi perasaan sakit hati Rukia muncul. Sudah cukup dengan kekesalannya bahwa Ichigo memang sudah berpacaran dengan Inoue, jangan lagi ditambah dengan melihat langsung adegan mesra mereka.

Rukia membuang muka, lalu berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia tak mau hatinya semakin sakit melihat semua ini.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari, Rukia duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu.

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit biru yang begitu bersih. Seandainya hatinya juga bersih, Rukia rasa dia tak akan seperti ini. Dia tak akan merasa galau seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, getaran ponsel di saku rok Rukia menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat Rukia membuka ponsel flipnya.

"Kaien-dono?" gumam Rukia sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Rukia lalu menekan tombol terima dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapa Rukia.

"_Kuchiki... kau ada di mana sekarang_?" suara Kaien di seberang sana terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Ada di ujung taman, aku sedang duduk di bangku. Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"_Ah... tunggulah disitu aku akan... Kurosaki_?" sebuah teriakan sukses membuat Rukia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Tunggu? Tadi Kaien bilang apa? Jangan bilang bahwa Kaien bertemu Ichigo. Tidak... tidak mungkin Kaien mau berhubungan dengan Ichigo. Dan Rukia percaya Kaien sebentar lagi akan menemuinya.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kurosaki-kun. Ishida-kun pasti sudah menungguku," sahut Inoue sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo membalas lambaian itu, lalu mulai berjalan pergi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kaien berlari dari pintu masuk taman. Cepat-cepat Ichigo menemui pria itu ketika melihat pria itu begitu panik dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Oke, ini mungkin akan terdengar konyol, tapi, insting Ichigo mengatakan bahwa hal yang sekarang dialami Kaien berhubungan dengan Rukia.

"Ah... tunggulah disitu aku akan... Kurosaki?" Ichigo menarik tangan Kaien, membuat Kaien tersentak dan malah berteriak. Tanpa sengaja, Kaien justru mematikan sambungannya dengan Rukia.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau mau menemui, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin.

"Ah... kebetulan sekali, Kurosaki. Kau temui Kuchiki di ujung taman, dia sedang menunggu di sana," kata Kaien cepat dan ia mulai berlari menjauh.

"Me..." belum sempat Ichigo berbicara, Kaien malah memotong kalimatnya itu.

"Aku ada kencan dengan pacarku, jadi tolong kau temani Kuchiki menonton film yang dia inginkan. Jaa~ aku mengandalkanmu," sahut Kaien dan ia langsung meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya? Tadi Kaien bilang apa? Kencan dengan pacar? Bukankah pacar Kaien itu Rukia? Langsung saja Ichigo berlari menuju tempat yang Kaien katakan.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

.

.

***Author's PoV**

...

Kau melihatnya. Melihatnya yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit. Sontak, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirmu. Kau melirik jam tanganmu, jam tangan pemberiannya dulu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

Perlahan, kau melangkahkan kakimu mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya tanpa meminta izin.

"AH!" teriaknya kaget. Langsung saja ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahmu. Kau terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu pelan. Kau berkata jujur dengan nada lembut. Habat sekali, sekarang kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu. Bukankah tadi kau merasa kesal ketika tahu ternyata pria bernama Kaien itu ternyata menduakan gadis ini?

"Kau tahu? Kurasa kau harus putus dengan si Kaien itu. Tadi dia bilang dia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya," katamu sambil menyandarkan punggungmu di bangku. Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan biasa, lalu tiba-tiba ia memicingkan matanya padamu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kesalnya. Lihat, sekarang ia begitu kesal melihat sikapmu yang begitu biasa. Ia begitu merindukanmu. Kau ingat bukan apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan di hari libur seperti ini? Biasanya kalian akan menghabiskan waktu kalian di bioskop atau café dan memberikan ciuman kasih sayang. Sekarang, kau sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu, kau tahu? Sikapmu menunjukkan bahwa kau sama sekali tak lagi menyukainya.

Kalian terdiam. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kau begitu senang karena bisa duduk di sebelahnya, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukanmu, tapi kau begitu senang karena setidaknya ia tak sewot dengan tindakanmu yang langsung duduk. Namun, apa kau sadar bahwa sekarang ia begitu terpuruk? Memori otaknya terus saja memutar kenangan masa lalu kalian. Sayangnya, semua kenangan itu harus terpotong ketika ia mengingat bahwa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Inoue dan sikapnya padamu sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Tapi... hei... bukankah dia sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia sudah pacaran dengan Kaien.

Perlahan, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu menatapmu dan melempar sebuah senyum. "Aku pergi dulu, Kurosaki-kun. Sepertinya Kaien-dono tidak bisa datang," katanya tenang. Perasaan kesal kembali memenuhi hatimu. Kenapa sekarang ia mau pulang? Kenapa ia masih memikirkan pria menyebalkan itu di saat kau sudah mengatakan bahwa pria itu menduakannya?

Kau mengumpat saat ia berjalan menjauh tanpa memedulikan panggilanmu. Lalu, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke tempat di sebelahmu, tempat di mana ia tadi duduk. Namun, kau mulai membelalakkan mata saat melihat sesuatu tertinggal di sana.

.

.

***ICHIRUKI***

**.**

**.**

***Ichigo's PoV**

**...**

Aku tersentak pelan saat melihat sebuah dompet ada di bangku di tempat tadi Rukia duduk, dan aku tahu jelas dompet ini milik Rukia.

Perlahan, tanganku mengambil dompet itu. Awalnya, aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya langsung, namun niat jahil mengalahkan niat baikku itu. Aku ingin menjahilinya sebentar, setidaknya dengan itu aku bisa mengajaknya berbicara. Siapa tahu Rukia menyimpan sesuatu di dalam dompet ini. Dan jika memang ada, aku akan mengancamnya nanti. Yah... setidaknya aku ingin hubungan kami berubah. Tak apa jika bukan sebagai pacar, sebagai sahabat. Itu cukup!

Namun, aku benar-benar tercengang melihat isinya. Apa ini? Ini... Fotoku dan foto Rukia! Rukia... masih menyimpan foto ini? Apakah ini artinya Rukia masih menyukaiku? Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Ru... Rukia, dompetmu!" teriakku pada Rukia. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu meraba-raba tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengumpat sekarang.

Dengan wajah kesal Rukia berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu berusaha merebut dompet di tanganku, melihat tingkahnya membuatku terkekeh. Dengan jahil aku meninggikan tanganku, hingga membuat Rukia mulai meloncat-loncat untuk menggapai dompet itu.

"KEMBALIKAN DOMPETKU, KUROSAKI!" teriaknya kesal. Aku kembali terkekeh, sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar teriakan darinya.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN? CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!" teriaknya lagi. Aku kembali terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film yang kau mau itu, heh?" tanyaku santai sambil tersenyum menggoda padanya.

"BERHENTI BERBICARA OMONG KOSONG!"

"Sekarang aku akan mengucapkan hal yang sama. _Just listen to me_!" sahutku pelan. Rukia terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melompat-lompat.

"Kau masih menyukaiku, kan?" kataku cepat dan hal itu sukses membuatnya terdiam. Perlahan, aku melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Tidak! Aku... aku tidak menyukaimu lagi. Sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Kaien-dono," katanya gelagapan sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih menyimpan foto kita?" perkataanku itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah total. Kembali ia melompat-lompat, berusaha menggapai dompet yang ada di tanganku.

"Ka... Kau melihat isi dompetku? Ku... Kurang aja..." ucapannya langsung kubungkam dengan sebuah kecupan pelan di bibirnya. Langsung saja aku memeluknya, membuatnya terus menggeliat dalam pelukanku. Ah... sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan bibir dan hangat tubuhnya.

"Ku... Ku... Kuro... saki...-kun, lepaskan!" keluhnya sambil mendorong-dorong tubuhku.

"Panggil namaku, minta lepaskan dengan nada manja lalu katakan yang sesungguhnya," kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukan kami. Rukia semakin terhimpit, aku rasa sekarang ia sedang berdebat dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ba... Baiklah. I... I... Ic..Ichih... go, lepaskan a...ku," pintanya dengan nada... ah... nada ngambek dan diselingi nada manja yang sangat kurindukan. Perlahan, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku. Rukia hanya diam dan membuang muka. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sambil terkekeh, aku menarik dagunya hingga kami bisa saling bertatapan. "Rukia, aku masih menyukaimu. Maafkan aku karena hari itu aku tak mendengarkanmu, sekarang dengarkan aku. Waktu itu aku kesal karena kau benar-benar membuatku menunggu lama dan ternyata kau pergi dengan Kaien. Kau tahu seberapa kesalnya aku saat kau bilang kau dan Kaien pacaran? Aku sangat kesal, selama ini aku hanya bisa diam dan melirikmu, aku terus berusaha mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi kau terus saja menempel pada Kaien, semua itu membuatku pusing! Nah... aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, sekarang giliran... Hei... kenapa kau menangis?" jelasku panjang lebar dan kuakhiri dengan teriakan khawatir ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"A... Aku tidak menangis. Ha... hanya kemasukan debu," kilahnya sambil mendorong tanganku. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Pembohong," lirihku dan kembali aku mengecup bibirnya, ah... aku memang tak pernah bosan mengecup bibirnya itu. Kembali aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, berusaha mencuri kecupan lagi. Namun, Rukia langsung mendorong tubuhku dan malah berteriak.

"Iya. Aku masih menyukaimu. Aku bohong mengenai pacaran dengan Kaien-dono. Selama ini Kaien-dono hanya menemaniku karena Kaien-dono diminta nii-sama untuk menjagaku, Kaien-dono juga memang sudah punya pacar. Mereka bahkan sudah berniat menikah. Kau puas?!" kesalnya dengan wajah memerah total. Aku tertawa. Sial, melihat wajahnya sekarang benar-benar membuat sakit perut. Sebenarnya dia itu marah, ngambek atau apa? Kenapa dia berteriak dengan nada marah sedangkan dia dalam keadaan menyatakan perasaannya?

"Jadi... apa sekarang kita kembali berpacaran?" godaku. Rukia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak tanpa jeda seperti tadi.

"Tidak!" katanya tegas.

"Hah?!" sahutku dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku mau menghitung dulu. Sekarang tanggal 5 April... hum... 14... 15... Juli... Januari.. Ah!" Rukia bergumam tak jelas sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dan ia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah jentikan.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Kau harus menembakku pada tanggal 29 Juni nanti, saat itu baru kita resmi pacaran," katanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"HAH!?" teriakku dengan sebuah suara melengking. "Apa maksudmu?" kesalku.

"Aku ingin menentukan waktu yang cocok, supaya terlihat lebih berkesan bagi kita. Tanggal 29 kuambil dengan menjumlahkan tanggal lahirku dan tanggal lahirmu. 14+15=29. Bulan Juni kuambil dengan mengurangi bulan lahirmu dengan bulan lahirku. Kau lahir bulan 7 aku bulan 1, 7-1=6," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tak mau!" teriakku kesal. "Memangnya apa pentingnya tanggal itu?"

"Sangat penting. Aku ingin tanggal jadian yang berkesan," ambeknya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau!" kesalku.

"Yasudah... kita tak usah pacaran," sahutnya santai. Hal itu sukses membuatku mengangguk patuh.

Keheningan melanda kami. Lalu kuberanikan diri untuk membuat kontak mata.

Aku menatap mata Rukia, begitu juga dengannya. Kami saling menganggumi mata yang ada di depan kami. Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut kami. Lalu, perlahan kami memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajah kami. Menghilangkan jarak itu dan mulai merasakan ciuman hangat. Ciuman hangat setelah lama kami memutuskan hubungan. Sebuah ciuman yang sekarang menjadi awal dari hubungan baru kami.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Hyahahahaha... gimana? Gak sesuai dengan yang readers inginkan ya? Aduh... aku beneran minta maaf, sebelumnya aku udah nentuin endingnya setelah mendapatkan saran dari readers, tapi sayangnya ide itu hilang entah kemana dan malah terganti dengan hal ini. Saya minta maaf... sangat minta maaf bagi yang kecewa dengan lanjutannya. Dan lagi... lanjutannya kelewat panjang... astaga _HONTONI GOMENASAI_! *sembah sujud**

**Dan sekali lagi, kalo mau marah... silahkan review ato PM aja! Marah karena banyak typo, marah karena gak memuaskan, marah karena kebanyakan gonta-ganti PoV, flame atau yang lain-lain, saya menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada**

**.**

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat. Memberikan kenyamanan padanya. "Naa... Rukia," panggil Ichigo di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Rukia membalasnya dengan sebuah deheman.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau memberikanku jam tangan ini, kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan," kata Ichigo. Rukia menatap jam tangan yang menempel di tangan Ichigo lalu mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Saat kau mengatakan aku bisa dengan leluasa berbicara dengan Inoue, hal itu merupakan kesalahan karena saat itu Inoue sudah pacaran dengan Ishida. Wajar sih kau tak mengetahuinya, mereka pacaran diam-diam," kata Ichigo santai.

"Benarkah?" sahut Rukia setengah berteriak dan hanya dibalas deheman oleh Ichigo. Rukia membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Oh iya... dan lagi aku mau membenarkan sesuatu, tahun kemarin kita memang pacaran tanggal 29 Februari, dan kau tahu tahun masehi menggunakan sistem kabisat yang artinya tanggal 29 Februari hanya terjadi 4 tahun sekali. Singkat kata, saat kau mengatakan 'hari ini tanggal 29 Februari, hari jadi kita yang ke 1 tahun' sebenarnya saat itu tanggal yang sebenarnya adalah tanggal 1 Maret," jelas Ichigo dengan nada datar.

Dengan wajah malu dan memerah, Rukia membekap mulut Ichigo. Sayangnya, karena tubuh Ichigo yang terlalu tinggi, ia justru terpeleset hingga membuatnya dan Ichigo terjatuh.

Suatu hal terjadi, tanpa Rukia sadari, gerakan jatuhnya tadi sudah membuat roknya sedikit melayang dan... memperlihatkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Oh... motif chappy, tidak buruk," sahut Ichigo dengan wajah jahil dan sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya.

Gedebuk! Sebuah tonjolan muncul di kepala Ichigo. "Jangan mengintip, _tawake_!" teriak Rukia dengan wajah yang tak kalah memerah.

.

.

.

**FIN – 14/02/2013 **

**Fic ini udah lama selese, tapi baru kupublish sekarang karena aku baru punya waktu dan aku baru aja periksa ulang ficnya yg penuh dengan typo. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika banyak salah. Maaf lagi karena ficku yang lainnya belum ku-update. Sedang kehilangan ide dan mood bagusku sedang pergi entah kemana.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca :)**


End file.
